Shadows and Light
by MagicFairyGirl8
Summary: 2:20 Shadows SPOILERS! M/S “It’s okay.” Sam whispered, leaning closer into his side. “It’s okay.” Martin held onto her as the grief overwhelmed him. R&R please!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Without a Trace except my DVDs and imagination, but I would love too!

Okay, this is a short one-shot based on the scene at the end of 2:20 Shadows so SPOILERS! It's another old smarty fic I had sitting on my hard drive which I finally got round to finishing.

R&R please! I love to know what you think! Hope you enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Shadows and Light**

Sam looked up as Martin walked past her and down the corridor of the ER. He glanced into the room where his uncle was sat at his Aunt Bonnie's bedside, but Martin didn't stop. Trying to keep his emotions in check he sat down in a chair with his back to the wall, his head in his hands.

Samantha thought about going over to him, but just then Jamie and Alison came running in, so she remained where she was. She didn't want to intrude.

Martin sat up as his cousins hurried down the corridor towards him. Jamie held Ava in her arms as she followed her younger sister into Bonnie's room. A wave of sadness washed over him again and Martin rubbed his face with his hands, taking a deep breath. He knew he had to be strong for his uncle and the girls but he wasn't sure if he could be.

Resting his forehead on his hands once more, Martin closed his eyes. Sam, watching his actions sadly, made up her mind and went over to him. She sat down carefully beside him and Martin exhaled loudly, sitting up again. He felt the reality of the situation come crashing down and struggled not to let it show.

Sensing his grief, Sam laid a hand on his thigh affectionately, reassuring him that she was there. Her gesture was so simple yet it made Martin's heart ache. He shook his head at the threat of tears. He had kept his emotions under control all day; Martin couldn't keep it inside anymore.

"It's okay." Sam whispered, leaning closer into his side. "It's okay." Martin held onto her as the grief overwhelmed him. Sam bent her head down to him, her body pressed against his side, holding his arm consolingly.

Martin let it all out. He was glad of Samantha's presence; it meant so much to him that she was there, offering comfort and support. The warmth her body was providing, so close to him, and the feel of her hair against his cheek was so soothing.

After a moment, Martin seemed to compose himself. Sam loosened her hold on him to give him some space. She pulled a handkerchief out of her coat pocket and held it out for him. He took it gratefully and wiped his eyes. Her hand squeezed his arm gently and he looked up at her.

No words were needed; Sam could read the look in his eyes easily. She smiled in response.

"Marty?" The two FBI agents looked up as Jamie came over to them. In her arms Ava was wriggling and crying. "Can you take her for a bit?" Jamie asked, glancing back over her shoulder into her mom's room. "She won't stop crying and I don't want the noise to wake mom." She looked from her cousin, whose eyes were red and his hair messed up, to Samantha, her hand holding Martin's tenderly.

"Sure." Martin answered and Jamie bent down, but she passed the baby to Sam instead. Samantha shifted the blankets around Ava, cradling the little girl against her chest.

"Thanks Samantha." Jamie replied before disappearing back into the room.

Martin watched as Sam kissed his niece softly on the top of her head, rocking her back and forth gently. After a few minutes she stopped crying and settled down. Sam held Ava close to her. Martin reached out and touched Ava's little hand. Samantha looked up at him and he smiled at her.

"It's going to be okay." She told him quietly, holding his gaze. Martin nodded. In Sam's arms Ava fidgeted slightly in her sleep. They both regarded her in silence, Martin moving closer to Sam.

They observed the baby, Sam occasionally adjusting the blankets surrounding her, and all the time Ava remained asleep. After a while Sam felt Martin rest his head on her shoulder. She smiled, lifting his niece further up her body, holding her securely.

Half an hour later, Jamie and Alison emerged from Bonnie's room. The two women exchanged a look at the sight of their cousin Marty in such an intimate position with a fellow FBI agent. His eyes were closed and he was leaning against Samantha, who had a now silently sleeping Ava in her arms.

Jamie led the way over to them; Sam raised her head at the sound of their footsteps. She smiled sympathetically at them both and, glancing at down at Martin, handed the baby carefully back to her mother.

"You got her to go to sleep." Jamie stated. "Thank you for watching her Samantha."

"It was my pleasure, she's adorable." Sam answered quietly. Alison watched in amusement as her cousin stirred awake beside her. He rubbed his eyes and looked round. Sam smiled at him.

"Come on I'll drive you home, Marty." She said gently, emphasising his nickname with teasing affection. He smiled back and they stood up together.

"Dad's going to stay with her for a bit." Jamie told Martin. He nodded in understanding before leaning over to kiss Ava on the head.

"I'll see you soon." He reassured his cousin, giving her kiss on the cheek. Alison pulled him into a hug.

"You're still coming over Friday?" she asked.

"Course." Satisfied, she released him.

"Thanks for all your help." Jamie told Samantha. "Martin said it was your weekend off."

"Don't mention it; I was happy to help." Sam answered, feeling Martin's eyes on her.

"I'll have to make it up to you sometime." He said quietly. Sam smiled at him but didn't say anything.

"We should get going." Jamie announced, shepherding her sister away down the corridor.

Martin and Sam also made their way outside. As they walked, Martin reached over and took Sam's hand in his own. She looked up at him in surprise, but smiled and squeezed his hand warmly.

_Yes_, Martin thought to himself as the two colleagues – no, friends – made their way outside together, _it was going to be okay because, even if he was stuck in the shadows now, Samantha was there with him, offering some light. _


End file.
